As digital picture technologies have progressed, the creating, storing, and sharing of digital pictures has become commonplace in society. For example, many users of digital cameras and other digital imaging devices have amassed large electronic libraries of digital pictures. However, conventional digital picture management and sharing applications, especially applications provided on relatively small form-factor devices such as mobile phones, tend to be un-intuitive, short on features, and difficult to use. Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in digital picture management and user interface applications.